madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria/Relationship
Friends & Allies Tigrevrumud Vorn Initially an enemy, Elen took interest in Tigre over his astonishing archery skills and decided to take him as her subordinate. In many scenarios, Elen often referred him as her "belonging" and she is willing to fight for him. Additionally, due to his honesty and benevolence, Elen respects and trusts Tigre more than anyone else. Over the course of the story, Elen began her romantic affection with Tigre, even becoming one of the most valued person in her life, and someone she can depend on. After finding out Tigre was suffering his amnesia as he cannot remember who she was and the people around him, Elen became depressed over the situation and developed a dilemma between him and Zhcted's sake. Nevertheless, she managed to rescue Tigre from Baba Yaga and eventually reunited with Tigre who regained his memories. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and best friend, who often seen together with the Wind Vanadis. Despite their position and both have their crush upon Tigre, Elen views Lim as a close friend of hers, whose dedication to fight for her sake. She tries to motivate Lim to simply call her Elen when they're alone. Titta Tigre's housemaid and childhood friend. While Titta viewed her as a love rival for Tigre, Elen simply teased her by mentioning about her affection towards Tigre, which most of them causing Titta embarrassed in many occasions. Nevertheless, Elen befriended with the housemaid. Eugene Shevarin The Earl of Pardu and also Elen's former mentor who taught her sword training and governing a territories. Because of his benevolence and generosity, Elen highly respected him and like Sasha, she would going to aid her former mentor whenever he is in danger. Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and also Tigre's longtime acquaintance whom Elen's befriends. When the Silver Meteor Army suffered its first lost against Navarre Knights, Elen met Mashas who returned from Nice and visited their camp. Since then, Elen considered Mashas as her ally and even after the end of Brune's Civil War, their friendship remain mutually good, sometimes she asks advice from Mashas because of his veterancy on the battlefield that was above Elen. Gaspard Rodant One of Mashas's sons and also Tigre's longtime friend during her visit to Territore. Hughes Augre Earl of Aude and also Tigre's longtime acquaintance whom Elen's befriends. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles The princess who is Faron's only kin and heiress for the throne. As "Prince Regnas", Elen first fought against the "prince's" Brune Army and emerged victorious, who was presumably "dead" during the battle. After she was founded by Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army during their battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes, Elen was surprise to learn the lost princess's true identity and in a twist of irony, she decided to help Regin to defeat Thenardier in order to restore Brune's tranquility while involving herself in Tigre's final battle against Thenardier. Due to the three-year truce between Brune and Zhcted during the Civil War's aftermath, both Regin and Elen became partners in a joint-ownership of Alsace. Silver Gale Mercenaries Vissarion The leader of the renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and also a father-figure in Elen's life before her rise as Leitmeritz's Vanadis. Vanadis Despite shares their duty to defend Zhcted from harm, Elen didn't see them eye-to-eye towards any Vanadis and even sees them as intense rivals, especially during their interaction with Tigre. While conflicted with other Vanadises in certain circumstances, only a few whom Elen trusted and befriended. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival. Contrasted to Elen's carefree and easy going attitude, Mila is regally well mannered and disciplined Vanadis due to her House's illustrious status and background. Like their respective kingdoms's past rulers, both Elen and Mila didn't see eye-to-eye to each other and they often argue whenever they meet each other, even something as trivial as their bust size. Since Tigre befriended with Mila after his battle in Tatra Fortress, Elen's rivalry against Mila became much passive and more focuses on their affections towards Tigre just to ease his tensions. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis's mediator whom Elen befriends and tolerates. Due to her position as her friend, Elen has good terms with the Light Vanadis and she often talked about various topic towards each other. Through Sofya's information, Elen would learn better about almost every Vanadis's activities and about Zhcted's(or even countries ourside Zhcted such as Brune) current events. Despite their mutual friendship, Elen still has to be cautious about Sofy since her interest towardsTigre is growing, prompting the Wind Vanadis constantly reminds Sofy that Tigre belongs solely to her . Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and the eldest among the seven, Sasha was Elen's respectful mentor and best friend who taught her the Vanadis's responsibility, gallant and honor. During Sasha's time as a Vanadis Mediator, Elen and Mila were once halted by Sasha in numerous circumstances and in one occasion, Sasha defeated both Elen and Mila and ordered to them to held a truce despite their both Vanadis's heated rivalry. Additionally, Sasha's crippled health solidifying Elen's strong care for her as she vowed to to protect the Fire Vanadis at all cost, even she had to abandon her post to do so. Prior Sasha's passing, Elen was the first Vanadis to see her alive and also the first to be devastated over her death since she was also the last Vanadis to see Sasha alive. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza was Elen's former arch-nemesis who once harbored a fierce animosity angainst her. Unlike her rivalry with Mila which based on their respective backgrounds, Elen's rivalry with Liza was personal and hostile. Prior her time as Silver Gale mercenary, Elen once rescued Liza from her (Liza's) village bullies and not only she befriended with the Rainbow-Eyed girl, she also trained her fighting skills before leaving her village. However, due to Liza's changed appearance and status, Elen quickly forgotten about her in their second encounter which quicky straining their friendship. When Liza burned an infected village which was related to her, Elen was extremely furious about it and begin to loathe her for removing the village without telling her or Zhcted authorities. Her murder upon Rodion Abt and her victory in a duel against Liza further sparked the Thunder Vanadis's hatred against Elen and vowed to surpass her at all cost, instantly shattered the last fragment of their friendship. Since these incidents's aftermath, neither Elen nor Liza were willing to compromise and their arguments almost turned violent. Still, even with her knowledge about Liza's stubbornness and temper, Elen tried to avoid any possible confrontation that would cause undesirable consequences. Thanks to Tigre however, Elen had to compromise with Liza for his sake. Through Tigre mediation Elen finally reconciled with Liza, ending their two-year feud in the progress. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina is an enigmatic Vanadis whose motives remains a mystery. Unlike Mila and Liza, Elen didn't has any connections with Valentina and she only meets her in Silesia. Despite her initial "respect" towards the Void Vanadis, Valentina's ulterior interest towards Tiger sparks Elen's suspicions out of spite of jealousy. Even when Valentina once aided the Moonlight Knights in defeating the invasive Sachstein Army in Plainville Plains, Elen still distrusts her fellow Vanadis as she not only suspects some of her "wisdom" deceptive, which sometimes violating her principles as a warrior, she also becomes even more jealous when she heard from Shaie about Tigre piggybacking Valentina during a siege on Hill Fort. Eventually, her relationship with Tigre becomes Valentina's teasing subject as she begins to view her as her love rival for Tigre. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is Elen biggest admirer from Zhcted's far east but due to their long distance between Brest and Leitmeritz, they only see each other in Silesia. Like most Vanadises, Elen viewed Olga as her love rival after witnessing Olga's marriage proposal to Tigre. Regardless, both Vanadises remains in good terms. Figneria A former hired mercenary across the continent, Fine is a longtime acquaintance of the Silver Gale Mercenaries and seemly knew Elen due to her friendship with Vissarion. Unbeknownst to Elen herself however, Fine is Legnica's current Vanadis and the new owner of Bargren. Rivals and Enemies Zion Thenardier One of Brune's nobleman whom Elen fought in Molsheim Plains. Unlike Tigre, Zion was a cruel and sadistic coward who isn't afraid to use dirty measures to prove House Thenardier's influence. His mission to destroy Alsace has inadvertently resulted an alliance between Tigre and Elen, as well her first visit to Alsace before she successfully driven the invaders away. Due to his oppressive and cowardly personality even after his defeat, Elen deemed him as low as a scum. Through Tigre's Black Bow and her Arifar's power that slain Zion, Elen also made an enemy with Thenardier who vowed to exact revenge against Tigre and herself for his fallen son. Felix Aaron Thenardier .]] One of Brune's Duke, Thenardier is also Tigre and Elen's antagonistic rival prior Brune's infamous Civil War. Unlike Zion however, the duke was a mastermind behind Alsace invasion and according to Elen, who made an comparison between him and Zion, he was more cunning and ability to fight, to even facing Elen herself head on without magical weapons or supernatural powers. Due to his immense strength and defense despite lax of flexibility and mobility, Thenardier is the second human (Roland was the first) whom Elen deemed challenging without inflicting even a scratch from Arifar's slash. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon One of Brune's Duke and like Thenarider, Ganelon is also one Brune's notorious figures who ignited the infamous Civil War. Though didn't meet him physically, Elen learned about him from Greast's account and much like perspective upon Greast, she is extremely disgusted over his cruelty over his sadistic amusement. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted tactician and inventor of his sadistic torture devices. Prior their first meeting, Elen received Greast's perverse greeting as he eerily touching her hands disregarding her opposition. In addition, Geast also shared a sadistic and malevolent pleasure for destroying territories and plundering properties regardless people's safety. Because of this, Elen is extremely disgusted about Greast and wished to kill him with Arifar At the same time however, she also impressed Greast's cunning where he prepared 6,000 men to battle against them immediately after the meeting. Roland Roland was Elen's first opponent whom she respected as a formidable opponent, due to a fact that he manage to withstand Veda and even break it effortlessly with Durandal. In her first duel, Roland was impressed about Elen's display after she defended herself from Roland's constant powerful attack. As Brune's enemy, Elen was questioned about her intention to visit Brune without Faron's authorization before rescued by Tigre, who sacrificed himself to save her and inflicted a severe injury from Durandal's slash. This prompted Elen teamed up with Sofy against her foe and even using their combined Veda to beat him. However, even a teamwork from both Vanadis wasn't enough to beat Roland until a recovered Tigre's intervention. To date, Roland was her first and only human rival who was capable to withstand her Vanadis powers in the battlefield even she admit Roland as the only Knights that can match or even surpasses Elen's caliber as a Vanadis as he's the only one that can completely suppress Elen in a duel. Demon Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Elen fought during her rescue against Baba Yaga's Clod Soldiers. While she first learnt the demons on Sofy and Sasha's accounts, Elen took a fight against the demon but due to his quick regeneration, the Silver Flash Vanadis found it both challenging and even tough to beat. He was also Elen's first demonic rival. Baba Yaga An infamous witch who once gave Liza her powers to defeat Elen. It took a teamwork of Liza, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat Baba Yaga before she finally killed by Ganelon. Category:Relationships